Countdown
by chidoriamane
Summary: A deep groan catches my attention, making my heart skip a bit. I feel my face heating up, and I have to convince myself that it's due to guilt for waking up the person and not because said person has this after-sex look on his face at the moment. USUKUS
1. Chapter 1

Countdown

By Chi

Summary: A deep groan catches my attention, making my heart skip a bit. I feel my face heating up, and I have to convince myself that it's due to guilt for waking up the person and not because said person has this after-sex look on his face at the moment. USUKUS

* * *

Today is Monday, beginning of the school week after a welcoming short weekend. Alfred F. Jones, a freshman student of Hetalia Academy, takes discreet long strides in the hallway while throwing random "hi's" and "morning, peeps" on the individuals he knows by face. He's excited but it doesn't show much on his smiling façade. He's expecting the result of their midterm exams today. And by tradition the school posts a ranking list on the bulletin near the Guidance Councilor's Office and that is where he's heading now.

He casually waits for people to clear up the crowd that has formed in front of the usually vacant spot. "LOL I passed!" He hears a whooping freshman in the front. He chuckles and simply shakes his head. He feels someone tugging his sleeve so he turns to his side. "Kiku!"

A Japanese-decent black-haired student flashes a small smile before bowing in greeting. "Have you seen the result, Alfred?"

The taller kid shakes his head in response. "I'm cool with whatever I got so I'm just chillin' here while they look at their results." He motions his head to rowdy crowd.

Honda Kiku, another student of Hetalia Academy, stares at him for a good number of seconds before a knowing smile appears on his normally stoic face. "Of course."

When the crowd has cleared a little, Alfred can no longer hold his anticipation so he tells Kiku with casual tone and shrugging a little, that they should check the result before they arrive late for their first subject. The shorter man nods wordlessly. Alfred pushes the crowd a little harsher than he intends to and when he's finally in front, he directs his eyes to number 1, the top scorer for the first year's midterm exam.

KIRKLAND, Arthur (598)

JONES. Alfred (590)

* * *

"So my answer was like wrong and teach was totally fuming and bitching about my pink nails. He said something like detention or whatever and he made me go outside the classroom. And I was totally ok with it so I dragged my darling Liet with me-"

"I think they know the rest of the story, Feliks." Toris Lorinaitis, or nicknamed Liet by his Polish friend.

Everyone in the table groans in agreement. It's lunchtime and they want nothing more but eat their food. However, Feliks has always deemed it necessary that his friends should listen to him or he will throw a tantrum. And no one likes to witness that. They flash Toris a grateful look before resuming their meal.

Feliks huffs but doesn't say anything. He follows the rest of them by chomping his food a little noisily.

"Oh!" their Italian friend, Feliciano Vargas, exclaims before grinning widely. "Congratulations, Alfred! You're top 2 in the exams. You're so smart, ve~"

"Thanks, Feli. It's nothing." Alfred laughs loudly to cover his joy from being praised. He receives more sincere praises from his peers and he good-naturedly thanks them in return.

"But you know, I'm surprised that Kirkland jerk manages to, like, rank 1. I mean, he usually skips the classes I have totally with him." Feliks says, frowning a little that the guy he rarely sees in his Geography subject has outranked him.

"I don't share any subject with him," Ludwig Beilschmidt withholds. "So I can't say if this Kirkland person deserves to be ranked one."

"Uhm I take English Literature with him but so far he skipped twice or thrice only. And he's well-versed with the subject. I think he always get A+ on his papers." Matthew Williams says but none has heard him properly.

"Did you say something, Matt?" Alfred asks when he notices the man across him is mumbling something. The Canadian only shakes his head and eats his food in sullen mood. Alfred shrugs and listens to his friend chatter about the mysterious top 1. _Just who is Arthur Kirkland anyway?_

Someone coughs in their table, managing to get hold of their attention. Kiku Honda smiles tentatively. "Arthur is…" he gulps, suddenly feeling small with the curious stares directed at him. "I share a few subject with Arthur. And despite his low attendance, he aces the quizzes. He rarely recites during discussions but when the teachers ask him rather very difficult questions, he always get the answers right. I guess one can consider him a genius but I think no one really likes calling a…" he pauses, hesitating a moment. "punk as a genius." When he receives startled and surprised looks from his friend, he quickly amends his last statement. "Uhm he may be slightly eccentric but he's not entirely a bad person. We're kind of… acquaintances, actually." He finishes lamely 'cause he isn't quite too sure what his exact relationship with the guy.

"So you think he isn't the type to cheat during exams?" Ludwig asks offhandedly. Kiku nods with a small smile. "Well if Kiku says so."

"Ve~ What does he look like?" Feliciano inquires innocently. Alfred perks up at this. He's also interested in knowing the man's appearance.

"Actually he's here." Several pairs of expectant eyes, minus Feliks', once again are directed at him. "He's a few tables away from us." He points at a table in a corner where two blond students appear to be arguing.

"Hey, isn't that Francis?" Alfred voices out, his brows knitting to a frown. "Why is he hanging out with a second year?" His friends nod in agreement.

"Ah you see-"

A bell rings loudly inside the cafeteria, signaling the end of lunch break.

The issue is dropped as they all go to their respective classroom. Alfred is disappointed but doesn't show it. He only needs to ask Kiku later since he doesn't have subject with Kiku till last period.

* * *

Alfred's POV

Maaaaaaan. This is a bummer. What will I tell dad now? That I got beaten by this punk dude. I'll never hear the end of it. If only this Kirkland guy is some kind of geek or nerd. Tsk. I mean, he's not even in the top 10 last preliminary exam. Sure, I ranked 1 and dropping only a rank this time. But come on, dad will still get my ass for this one mishap. grr I shouldn't have cramped Eng Lit.

Well whatever. What's done is done.

"Hey Matt, did Francis mention Arthur Kirkland to you before?" I ask my friend who somewhat resemble me a little. It creeped me out actually when we first met during student orientation. And I had to phone my mom if she secretly delivered twin. Well I got an earful after that. Ah crap. I missed what he said again. "What?"

Matt pouts at me before repeating what he has previously said. "Francis didn't say anything about Arthur Kirkland. I didn't know they are acquainted with each other till now."

I cluck my tongue. Well that's helpful. Not. "Hey, what do you think of the guy?"

He blinks a few times then a frown settles on his face. "I already told you we share Geography subject."

It's my turn to blink now. "Really?"

"Yes, during lunch. Anyway, like Kiku has already mentioned, he isn't entirely a bad person. He's weird but, I don't know, it's cool weird."

I have to snort to that. This Arthur Kirkland is a lot of things, isn't he? A punk. A genius. An eccentric. And now, a cool weird? I won't be surprised if later on he's a prince of some country. Ah that's funny so I laugh. Maybe a little loud.

"Jones! Is there something funny about the process of cell division?" Mr. Farty-Pants roars and he doesn't even give me a chance to answer as he goes on. Damn. He really hates me. I just hope he doesn't give me a – "Detention after school!"

Great. Just freaking great.

Matt pats me on the shoulder while giving me a pitying look. I drop my head on the desk table.

This is all Arthur Kirkland's fault.

* * *

Unfortunately, Kiku's busy jotting down notes during Elem. Algebra class so I couldn't ask him about Arthur. I pause on my track. This is weird. I've been thinking about the faceless blond dude for half the day already. It feels like I'm getting obsessed with him! Creepy. I better stop this nonsense. I really should.

But fuck curiosity. I am interested to know the person who has outranked me. But before that, I better inform the coach of tennis club that I am not attending practice today. "Hey Jane, do you know where coach is?" I ask our club manager. She's my senior and she takes good care of the club.

"Oh Alfred, coach has some errands to do concerning the regional match taking place next month."

I purse my lips before flashing a grateful smile. As expected, she flushes. "I see. Uh by the way, I'm skipping out practice today. I have detention." I check the time and splutter "I gotta run. I'm late." She waves me off.

After a full five-minute mad dash, I finally reach the detention room. Crap. Ms. Hedervary's already here. "You're late."

I laugh a bit shakily, still catching my breath. "Sorry 'bout that, ma'am." I approach her to give my detention slip and she motions me to the desk next to a sleeping figure. My eyebrows shot up when I realize there are only two students in the room, me and that snoring guy. I suddenly have the urge to _accidentally _kick his seat. So I do. LOL

Ms. Hedervary sends me a reproaching look but I can also detect amusement there. I mouth a "sorry, accident" and she only rolls her eyes. Heh. She's a cool teach.

A deep groan catches my attention, making my heart skip a bit. Err what's with the skip there? But I don't have time to ponder about that as a pair of brilliant green eyes gazes at me heatedly. I feel my face heating up, and I have to convince myself that it's due to guilt for waking up the person and not because said person has this after-sex look on his face at the moment.

I hear Ms. Hedelvary giggles in the background. Giggles. But my eyes are too fixated on the man glaring daggers at me to care. "Well this is interesting," she begins. "Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones in detention."

WHAT?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Author's Corner:

I'm trying to get back to writing fanfics. I really am. But every-fucking-time I do, I stop midway. And I really hate that. But be reassured that it won't happen to Countdown. This is my first multi-chapter AU Hetalia fanfic and I wish to complete this. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you.

England: Am I topping America?

America: WHAT?

England: 'cause Chi makes me sound so…sexy in this story.

America: … can't argue with that BUT STILL!

Chi: Hold your horses, dear. Better watch out for the next chapters. *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

Countdown

By Chi

Summary: A deep groan catches my attention, making my heart skip a bit. I feel my face heating up, and I have to convince myself that it's due to guilt for waking up the person and not because said person has this after-sex look on his face at the moment. USUKUS

* * *

"YOU're Arthur Kirkland?"

One of his large eyebrows twitches in annoyance as he glares more balefully at the offensive American pointing at him. Oh how he wishes to twist that finger. He sneers at him before flipping him the bird. He derives mild satisfaction when the freshman's face contoured in apparent shock and slight fear; albeit short-lived as the present teacher chides him halfheartedly. So he merely scoffs the other way.

Today isn't the best day for Arthur Kirkland.

Firstly, he has a massive hangover when he woke up this morning. He's prepared to sleep the day away but his dick of a brother Mason kicks him off the bed and throws him in the shower.

Secondly, ugly mugs keep on giving him dirty looks. They simply can't believe that he has topped the midterms exam with only two mistakes. Hmph. Those are even deliberate. One of the teachers has even hinted that he cheated the exam! But Arthur relishes his victory when the older man reddens in embarrassment after telling him off about a mistake he has made in one of the slides.

Thirdly, the sodding frog keeps on pestering him to sit with his friends. That French twat just doesn't give up, does he? The whole topping the exam thing is also his doing. They made a bet; if Arthur tops the midterms, the frog will cover his drinks for the remaining school year. Otherwise, he has to do everything the fag says.

And now, an obnoxious git is yelling at the top of his lungs, uttering his name in his horrible _all American _accent. Not to mention, the kid has got the gull to wake him up! Arthur decides that he hates the little fucker.

* * *

Elizaveta Hedervary observes in mild amusement. She isn't expecting the top two students to be sharing detention on the first day after the midterms. It must have been a serious twist of fate, she almost believes. That or these two youngins are what they call "trouble makers".

She sighs inwardly. She has an inkling feeling these two blondes won't get along. The British student seems to abhor Alfred upon first sight. The late one, on the other hand, has a baffled and surprised expression after hearing Arthur's name. This is quite…intriguing. Oh she giggles.

Two pairs of eyes sweep to her face and she almost flushes; but she coughs to hide her embarrassment. "It seems that this is first time that the two of you have met, am I right?"

Alfred has this cute frown on his face as he nods while Arthur pointedly looks away. "Oh I know. Why don't the two of you introduce yourselves to each other?" Elizaveta gazes at them with hopeful and probing eyes but when the two hesitant males don't seem to follow her suggestion, her smile strains and she reiterates her previous statement with much conviction. Not threatening.

The young and sweet Alfred relents first. "Hey," he starts, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm Alfred Jones, freshman. Sorry 'bout accidentally waking you up." He offers his right hand for a shake.

Arthur's face is neutral. "Arthur Kirkland," he says dismissively, not bothering to take up the offered handshake. The slightly bigger in build student looks a bit disappointed before huffing away. _Arthur is such an Ice Queen. _Elizaveta concludes.

"That isn't so hard, is it?" the teacher says. "Now Alfred, since you are late, fill up this form while I interview Arthur. Work on it quietly, ok?" The young man in question nods his head before he starts scribbling.

* * *

Alfred's POV

This sucks. This sucks. This really suuuuuuuuuuuucks. That Arthur is fucking creepy! (_Psh. You mean sexy? _The same irritating small voice in the depth of his mind intones.) He's wearing eyeliner like some goth punk. And he's got way too many piercing in his ears. Well his right ear. He's got what – five? FIVE! I don't even have one. Well not that I'm planning to have my ears pierced. Or any other part of my body, 'cause I swear the dude has lip piercing! N-not that I checked out his lips or something. And that there's this abnormal hole there. Nope. I didn't look.

Well fine. So I _accidentally _peered at those lips. But that's beside the point!

I chance a glance at Arthur (yes, first name basis 'cause I'm not comfortable calling him punk all the time or Kirkland. It sounds old! Ah Arthur sounds ancient too. Maybe… Aha! Artie?) and Ms. Hedervary's direction. She seems done reading Artie's filled-up form. I hurriedly return to my own work when teach starts asking Artie.

"So Mr. Kirkland, why were you given detention by Mr. Vaughn?"

Vaughn? Isn't that Mr. Farty-Pants? Man, that sorry-excuse of space has sent the two highest ranked students to detention. He's crazy.

In the corner of my eyes, I notice him playing with two of his earrings. "I don't know," he answers as if it's the _right _response.

Teach intakes a large breath before proceeding. I am so not eavesdropping by the way. I am merely overhearing things. There's a distinction. "But according to your Biology teacher, you misconducted. You slept in his class and you tried to hit him with whiteboard marker."

Artie snorts with derision. "I simply returned the bloody thing that he threw at me."

By now my hand has stopped moving and focused my attention to them. "Are you saying he hit you first, that's why you retaliated?"

"No." Ms. Elizaveta is frowning heavily now. She looks like she wants to choke Artie and force the answers. Pronto. After a long battle of staring (to which teach bags the victory), Artie begrudgingly tells the 'whole' story. "I accidentally slept in his boring class and got woken up by the damn marker. Mr. Dumbass was… Mr. Vaughn was instantly at my face, yelling his spit at me." Oh that's gross! "He gave inkling that I bloody cheated the midterms exams."

I bite my tongue before I ask a rather offending yet innocent "did you?" Teach only nods her head in understanding. I can't read her expression but she seems to contemplate Artie's words.

Artie shifts more comfortably on his seat, casually leaning his one leg on top of the other. My eyes shift to his dark blue converse shoes. He has long feet. Oh he's wearing a silver anklet! It looks cool. She motions for him to continue. "When I was fully awake, I realized there's a daft mistake in one of his powerpoint slides. I told him and he completely blew his arse off."

LOL. I want to see that! Mr. Farty-Pant's super embarrassed I-wanna-dig-a-hole-and-bury-myself-alive face.

"I see. But Mr. Vaughn said you tried to hit him with the marker?" teach insists. I don't know why she's hung up on that. The old man deserved it!

Artie sighs. "Like I said, I didn't. I returned the fucking marker by throwing it to his side. It didn't even graze the stupid geezer."

"Language, Mr. Kirkland."Ms. Elizaveta reprimands. Arthur huffs.

I'm not sure if she believes him but I do. I'm not sure but it's not far from truth. That 'stupid geezer' hates being outshine. It's not like I'm softening up to this punk Artie because of his (sexy) matured and low voice as he narrated. Not at all. But I'm pretty miffed when he didn't shake my hand. That's plain rude, y'know!

"So it was all misunderstanding." Teach says her verdict, smiling a little. "But that doesn't change the fact that you fell asleep in his class. Now I want you to promise me one thing." Artie looks at her critically. "Don't get caught sleeping next time."

Hah! Teach is so awesome! I think Artie feels the same 'cause he has this really amused expression on his face. His lips are formed in half-smirk and half-smile. His green eyes twinkle (_you're so ghei, Alfred_. That voice quips again.) in mirth. "Deal," Arthur drawls, his voice hitting lower notes.

* * *

Normal POV

A low groan escapes a pair of parted lips as calloused fingers gingerly knead his sore muscles. In the background Sex Pistol's Anarchy in the UK plays. Arthur Kirkland is in total bliss. He may be tired from the long hours of practicing his most important Fender electric guitar in Roderich's basement studio; but he sure as hell enjoyed every moment of running his expert fingers in those long thin strings, plucking teasingly, stroking here and there, before mercilessly striking the same spot over and over. The intensity always drives him mad; and he finishes with a low growl, breathless and panting. Yes, nothing beats rocking out his guitar.

He shifts on his bed, reaching a knot a little on his bare back. He presses the area gently and soothingly. His eyes flutter shut and his thoughts briefly wonder to one particular American he met today. The hand stops moving, his thick eyebrows furrow. Arthur is not impressed of Alfred Jones. No, he is not holding a grudge against the twat for _deliberately_ cutting off his sleep. The git is insufferable. He's pretentious and very much a fake. Those are qualities that revolt Arthur.

Clearing his mind of the other student, the Briton easily removes his seven piercing – two on the left and five on the right. His head feels lighter with the absence of the silver metals. He hesitates before putting back his shirt on. Tonight is cold and Arthur contentedly envelops himself with thick blanket.

* * *

"_Mother, why is big brother leaving?"_

"_Hush, love. He is no longer your brother."_

A small groan echoes the cold room.

"_Mother! Father! Look, I got the highest score in class."_

"_There are two mistakes, Arthur."_

"_Be more like your older brother Oliver. He perfected his exam."_

_B-but I got the highest._

There's a painful sob that follows.

"_What in the bloody hell are you wearing, young man?"_

"_How many piercing did you get? Arthur? Are you listening to me? Arthur!"_

"_You are a disgrace to this family. Leave!"_

"_You're a failure, brother."_

"NO!" Arthur screams painfully, refusing to believe the voices from the past he wishes to bury. He takes deep breaths to calm his frazzled nerves; cold beads of sweat form on his forehead. After a silent moment he slowly reaches out for his phone. It's only three in the morning. But sleep is the last thing on his mind. Instead he puts on his bleeding red headphone and clicks PLAY on the screen of his phone. A miserable smile crosses his lips as he listens to 'True Life' by The Machines.

Outside the door, Mason sits on the cold floor with his back on the cool wood. Of course has heard his brother's scream (this isn't the first time after all) and he has immediately fled to the other room. But every single time this happens, he can't bring himself to open the unlocked door separating them. And thus, he stays there.

_Ah tonight is so cold._

_To be continued…_

Author's Corner:

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank the readers who reviewed the first chapter. Thank you oh so much! And if it isn't too much, I want people's opinion about this chapter.

To be honest, I am not exactly well-versed with punk rock subculture. I have to research about it amongst other things, like the school setting. Let's just say that it's been some years since my last day of high school and my memory of that period is all fuzzy. (same with university, actually. urgh) And we don't have detention, I think.

USA: Pfft England is raping the guitar. This should be rated M.

UK: *flushes* I did not!

USA: *reads* _and he finishes with a low growl, breathless and panting._ Dude, you climaxed while playing a guitar!

UK: *covers his red face*

Chi: Uhm… sorry?


End file.
